


Interloper

by K9AuthorWolf



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky loves the reader, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Forests, Reader-Insert, Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 14:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14239257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K9AuthorWolf/pseuds/K9AuthorWolf
Summary: Bucky has been freed from HYDRA's control, the Infinity War has come and gone but Bucky decides to go back into hiding feeling like he doesn't deserve to be with the Avengers for he is still haunted by his past. He retreats to the Canadian mountains, but his days of loneliness end when he meets you.





	Interloper

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second series, but this one will probably be longer than the last. And please take note I haven't seen Infinity War so this is nothing more than fiction so don't worry about spoilers, this little idea just popped in my head and I had to write it. So please leave feedback PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave feedback.

It had been 2 years since the Infinity War, Bucky had managed to make his way back to America but declined Steve’s offer to become an Avenger, Bucky felt he didn’t deserve to be a hero after all he had done so he decided to just disappear, HYDRA was still looking for him and Bucky was done putting people in danger so he left. 

 

Bucky had been living on the outskirts of a small town nestled in the Canadian mountains since he left DC 2 years ago. When he first arrived he found an abandoned lake cabin in the mountains above the town, the only person who knew his location was Steve and he promised his old friend he wouldn’t tell a soul. The time he spent in the woods Bucky had become quite the woodsman, he’d hunt and fish and would sell the hyde’s of kills for money to buy certain things like clothes, a radio, and rifle ammo. Most of the time he spend the time in the cabin or walking through the mountains occasionally regaining memories. It was indeed a lonely life for Bucky.

 

Winter had come early that year and definitely colder than the others, Bucky sat in his cabin writing down any memories he could remember in the black book he bought months earlier. The fire in the fireplace filled the room with heat and light, the radio Bucky had kept on broadcasting. Lately the broadcasts were telling about the rebuilding after the Infinity War and how the Avengers were together again and helping with the rebuilding. Just as Bucky finished writing in his book his radio began to drown out, a drained battery no doubt. He needed to get some ammunition for his rifle anyway he was running low on food and fuel for his generator.

 

Bucky walked down the mountain trail to the town, he knew this trail by heart now. At first he needed to set up markers so he wouldn’t get lost. As he walked down the trail he heard footsteps in the snow, Bucky looked to his left to see a timberwolf. He had seen this wolf many times, one may say the wolf was his neighbor. As far as he could tell the wolf was a loner, no pack. He was also covered in scars but had a large visible scar on his left front leg, Bucky knew this wolf wasn’t a threat to him so Bucky made sure he wasn’t a threat to the wolf. The wolf looked at him then continued his trek. It was actually ironic Bucky was called “White Wolf” in Wakanada, he had a timberwolf for a neighbor and one could label Bucky himself as a lone wolf.

 

He walked through the streets of the town making sure not to let his guard down, even though he wasn’t ever caught or found by HYDRA or anyone in the 2 years he left, he still couldn’t risk letting his guard down. He walked into a trade shop rubbing his hidden metal arm, even though the scientists in the Wakanada made him a new vibranium arm he was still haunted by what his first metal arm did. Bucky grabbed some batteries, rifle ammo and a couple jerry can’s full of fuel as some rowdy college wannabe hunters entered the shop, they began being basic jerks to everyone in the shop as they got some hunting arrow’s, Bucky figured he should leave before they tried to mess with him. Bucky headed to the checkout as the jerks left the shop hooting and hollering. Bucky scoffed at them as the woman at the counter rang up his items, she sensed his dislike for them. “They think they’re gonna take down the baddest animal in the forest and become internet heroes, city kids am I right?.” She said, Bucky scoffed again, “They don’t know what it’s really like to be a hunter.” He said before he grabbed his things, thanking the woman and leaving the shop to head back to his isolated home.

 

Later that day just before the sun went down, Bucky was out hunting with the old Marlin 1895 rifle he found in the cabin when he first moved in. The air was getting colder, Bucky hoped he would find a deer soon before the sun set and the air could get colder. Bucky held his rifle at the ready as he trekked through the snow. But he stopped when he heard a gunshot echo through the woods, it sounded like a rifle round. It was most likely some other hunter but Bucky still kept his guard up and sense’s sharp. After for what seemed like hours Bucky finally spotted a large bull elk, this was the ultimate prize, he could sell the the head and hyde and be set for food for a week maybe two. Using his sniper skills Bucky ducked behind a large log and looked through the rifle scope at the elk, he held his breath and pulled the trigger. A perfect shot, Bucky smiled when a memory of him in the 40s with the Howling Commandos taking out a HYDRA soldier via sniper shot flashed through his mind. Bucky approached the elk, this elk was definitely huge and had a 12 point rack to boot. 

He slung his rifle on his back and threw the elk carcass over his shoulder to carry back to his cabin but just as he did Bucky looked to his right to see something laying in the snow, Bucky’s curiosity kicked in and he walked towards the object. His curiosity increased when he saw (h/c) hair. Bucky dropped the elk and approached, it was a girl who was covered in snow and unconscious. He noticed a small trail of blood behind her, he then looked at her leg to see a large gaping wound on the side of her leg above her knee. Bucky put together the rifle shot he heard earlier was aimed at her, she tried to run but fell unconscious from the wound and the cold. She wasn’t dressed to fight the cold, a pair of jeans, sneakers and a thin hoodie with no gloves. Bucky knelt down and brushed the snow off her, she was showing signs of hypothermia she needed to get warm fast. Bucky looked at her then looked at the elk he hunted, Bucky decided that she was more important he could always hunt another elk.

He picked her up bridal style and carried her back to his cabin by the lake hopefully he wouldn’t too late to save her.

When he arrived he set the girl on the couch and got a fire started in the fireplace, when the flames were big and putting off heat Bucky stood up and went upstairs to grab blankets, a warm set of clothes and the first aid kit. When he came back down he could hear her teeth chattering from shivering, it meant she was warming up but still cold. Bucky looked at the clothes he brought down then to her, he needed get her out of her soaked freezing clothes and into something warmer, despite all he had been through Bucky was still a gentleman but he had to do it.

Once she was in warmer clothes Bucky treated her bullet wound, he removed the shrapnel, disinfected the wound, stitched it up and bandaged it. He then covered her in multiple layers of thick blankets and breathed a sigh of relief when her skin started to grow warm again. Bucky needed to get some things from town, some soup, some more first aid supplies and some medication just in case. Bucky grabbed his things and headed out taking one last look at the girl, he prayed for her to be ok.

 

Bucky made his back down the mountain into town, everyone was getting ready to hunker down for the night thankfully the trade shop was still open. He grabbed what he needed as well as some food for the night just until he could hunt another elk. As he made his way up the mountain the sun had almost disappeared behind the mountains giving the sky a variety of sunset colors, an image a photographer would go nuts over.

When Bucky approached his cabin he noticed a certain someone at his door. It was the wolf his neighbor laying in front of the door guarding it. The wolf turned his eyes to Bucky and stood up, yawning and stretching before casually walking away. Bucky’s eyes followed the wolf before he yelled, “HEY!” The wolf stopped in his tracks and turned his head to stare at Bucky, “Thanks.” Bucky said to the wolf, the wolf then nodded his head once, accepting Bucky’s thank you and continued walking.

Bucky went inside seeing that the girl was still asleep, and she had stopped shivering. Bucky walked to the fireplace and added some more wood, Bucky decided to heat up the soup he bought for both him and the girl. He had to use the fireplace because the stove that was in the cabin didn’t work, the thing was probably older than him, he made a mental note to fix it one of these days.

As Bucky cooked the soup some mumbling grabbed his attention, he turned to see the girl breathing heavily and beginning to fidget under the blankets, “No no please don’t hurt me, not again, I’m sorry.” She said still asleep, Bucky grew concerned but what could he do? If he tried waking her up she would be even more scared but before he could decide on anything she jolted up screaming and bursting her eyes open. Now awake she clutched her chest trying to calm down her breathing, but it didn’t work when she noticed she was in a cabin, on a couch, wearing a rather large sweatshirt and fleece sweats. She looked around and spotted a Bucky, with his long disheveled hair and beard she started to panic. “Please don’t hurt me.” She said cowering further into the couch. Bucky put up his hands in defense, “No no it’s ok it’s ok I’m not gonna hurt you.” The air was silent as she thought it over, “I-I found you out in the snow with a bullet wound about to freeze to death, I couldn’t leave you out there.” He said hoping she would trust him. Her breathing started to calm down, she knew that if he meant her harm he would’ve done it by now, his eyes showed it as well. His deep blue alluring eyes, they didn’t show harm or anything bad and she could sense he meant well so she took a gamble and trusted him. “Who are you?” She asked, “I’m Bucky.” He said, “And I’m (Y/n)” She replied.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who like having the use of visual aids when reading stories this is what the wolf would look like
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.backyardchickens.com/content/type/61/id/5943262/width/500/height/1000/flags/LL
> 
>  
> 
> Just imagine him with a large scar on his left front leg


End file.
